


Sláinte!

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I need to see our trio happy again in DDS3, Karedevil Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: A possible story behind the picture taken on Paddy's Day.





	Sláinte!

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this,” Matt said shaking his head.

He was pretending to be annoyed because Karen had made him take off his glasses and he was now wearing green-tinted ones.

“Stop pouting, Matt.” She demanded him patting his shoulder twice. He let out a laugh.

“This is an important tradition in New York and I want to live it.” She crossed her arms and frowned.

“Come on, Matt.” Foggy complained. “We have to do this. For  _her_. Remember the slogan?  _Do a good turn daily_.” He announced solemnly.

“This is definitely a good turn.” Karen said with conviction as she nodded.

“None of us has ever been a scout.” He pointed out laughing.

“Who cares?” Foggy said with arms wide open, palms facing up. “Look Matt,  _you_  are the one with an Irish origin,  _you_  should be the leader of this mission.”

“And you’re a catholic, right?” She added a bit louder than necessary. “Not celebrating it must be a sin or something, don’t you think so, Foggy?” He nodded. “Just go check the Bible, I bet it’s written there somewhere.”

Matt sighed and Foggy winked an eye at Karen.

“Keep going like this, K., you might just end up working at a prosperous law firm.” Foggy joked, making her laugh.

“You know what?” Matt said tilting his head towards Karen. “You got me with the catholic thing.” She looked down and smiled. “So… where are we going?” He asked.

“Hey, not so fast. We need to work on our outfits, first!” Foggy exclaimed as he picked up a bag he had brought when he left for lunch and emptied it on top of Karen’s desk.

“Our what?” Matt asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh my god! Foggy! You brought lots of stuff!” Karen cried out clapping her hands. “Oh! I love this hat. It’s so funny! It’s a green and white beanie, Matt, it has shamrocks on it and it even has strings attached. It’s really, really funny.”

“Oh, no, I’m not wearing that.” Matt declared shaking his head and laughing.

“Of course not. I am the one wearing that hat. It makes me look hot, doesn’t it, K.?” Foggy asked as he posed.

“The hottest.” She said giggling as she kept picking up the different items on the desk.  

“Oh, this T-shirt is perfect for you, Matt.” She suggested.

“What’s it like?” He asked.

“Well, it’s green and it has this big white shamrock on it that has little shamrocks inside. Nothing striking.” She explained. “I like it.”

“That could work.” He nodded and smiled. “What else have you got for you two?”

“Well, there’s a shamrock scarf that matches Foggy’s hat.” Karen handed it out to him. “A thingy for the head that has shamrocks that— Oh! They swing!” She exclaimed. “I’m sorry, guys, but I’m keeping it for me.” Matt laughed. “And then there is this green dress with a sweet leprechaun on it which I guess is for me.” She said looking at Foggy, who smiled and shrugged. Karen left the dress back on the desk and went to hug him. “Aww, Foggy…Thanks for doing this!”

“My pleasure.” He said hugging her back.

“Ok, so, I’m going to get changed.” She said as she took the dress to head for the toilet. “You guys get ready too. We’re gonna have soooo much fun tonight!” She said enthusiastically as she left hopping.

“We’re going to have such a hangover tomorrow.” Matt said.

“You can bet on it.” Foggy answered.

_A few minutes later._

“I’m ready!” Karen announced exiting the toilet.

“So are we.” Foggy answered happily.

As soon as she saw them she covered her mouth with her hands and chuckled.

“Aww. You look so adorable,” she complimented them.

“Is it too much?” Matt asked her frowning his eyebrows.

“Oh, no, no. It’s… perfect!” She exclaimed and then sighed.

“Come on, let’s get the hell out of here.” Foggy said interrupting Karen’s captivation as he headed for the door. “There’s a party out there that’s waiting for us!”

“And where exactly are we going?” She asked as they were walking down the stairs.

“Well, our final destination is unquestionably Josie’s,” Foggy answered making them both chuckle, “and don’t– don’t even try and pretend you don’t agree with me on that. But first, our newcomer needs to see  _the parade._ ” He emphasised the last two words using a solemn tone and a much louder voice.

“The parade?” Matt repeated thinking about all the uproar and the odor he would have to put up with. A crowd of people was always far from being pleasant for him. “Of course, Karen, you can’t miss the parade.” He asserted joyfully even though joy was not exactly what he was feeling then.

“Oh, guys, thanks for doing this, I’m so excited!” She admitted.

“Don’t worry, we never say no to a party, do we, Matt?”

“Well, I was about to suggest attending the Mass at the cathedral after the parade, but I don’t think we got the tickets.” He added jokingly.

“Damn it. I knew I was forgetting something.” Foggy played along.

“Matt, I’m afraid we’ll have to make do with some beers.” Karen added, faking a sad reaction but winking an eye at Foggy, who winked back at her.

When they were outside, they realised how packed the street was. The parade was not far from where they were so it took them barely ten minutes to get there.

“Oh my god, no wonder we could hear the noise from the office.” Karen yelled.

“I know, Karen, with the bands, all these people…” Foggy answered loudly.

“And some are wearing costumes!” Karen exclaimed. “Matt, there’s this couple dressed all in green and wearing hats that make them look like shamrocks, and all their kids are wearing Leprechaun hats, they’re so cute! Aww, I love it!”

“Oh! Oh!” She added laughing. “And a group of friends are all wearing green wigs, white t-shirts and green pants! They look so funny. Oh, Matt, I wish you could see all this. It’s so colorful!”

“It’s ok, I can enjoy the music.” He answered with a smile.

“Oh, you liar!” Foggy teased him.

Matt shook his head and lowered it knowing the inevitable was about to happen.

“Foggy, please.” Matt told his friend.

“What’s going on here?” Karen asked.

“Admit it. You never want to come.” Foggy went on. “That’s why I can never see the parades!” He added and then looked at Karen.

“Sorry, Karen, you were plan B in my strategy to get him to come.” He admitted. “And it’s worked!” He raised his eyebrows twice triumphantly.

“What?” Karen asked loudly, eyes wide open.

She turned to Matt and placed a hand on her chest, the other one covering her mouth.

“I’m– I’m so, so sorry, Matt. I swear I didn’t know!” She apologised. “He obviously didn’t tell me.” Karen added looking at Foggy, then at Matt again.

“It’s ok, Karen, I mean it, don’t worry.” Matt insisted.

“And you–” she scolded Foggy with half-closed eyes and pointing a finger at him.

“I had to do it, Karen.” He laughed and put his hands in the air. “I couldn’t come up with a plan A. Besides, I knew Matt wouldn’t say no to  _you_.” He teased Matt again.

Karen gulped and Matt moved his hands nervously on the grip of his cane. Foggy couldn’t help himself and chuckled.

“Hmmmm.” Karen looked at Foggy not really knowing what to say and then scowled in jest.

“Fine,” she grunted, “let’s go to Josie’s then.”

“Oh, no, Karen, we’ve just arrived. We can stay a bit longer if you want.” Matt suggested smiling at her.

“See? He did it again! You can’t blame  _me_.” Foggy let out a laugh and both his friends got noticeably nervous again.

“It’s fine, Matt.” Karen reassured him. “He’s proven guilty and now he shall buy us some beers to help us forget his trickery.”

“Oh yes, Your Honor! That’s a sentence I’m more than willing to serve.” Foggy announced as he turned around to start walking towards his favourite bar with his favourite people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks littledidtheyknow for having a look at this before it was posted.


End file.
